The Deal
by guardianfog
Summary: Sammy and Ben go on a trip out of town to look for information pertaining to Emily's abduction. However, Ben becomes frustrated and needs release. Steamy showers and angst ensue.


The Deal

"Hey, I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll be right out," Ben says over his shoulder to Sammy as they come through their motel room door for the night. They had just spent the day trudging around Whilmore Forest, about 80 miles south of King Falls. They had originally gone out that way to try and track down Sherman Clandace, someone who might know something about the rainbow lights, according to Ben and his notebook. They had gotten lost and argued for a solid hour while trying to find their way back to the car. After being there for a while, it had begun to rain. So not only were they tired, cranky and frustrated- but they were caked in mud too. They hadn't managed to track Clandace down, nor had they gotten any more information pertaining to the damned lights.

Sammy had only come along to support Ben, but at this point he was thoroughly frustrated and wished he had stayed home to drink coffee and enjoy the rainy day indoors with some movies. However, Ben was even more frazzled, convinced that Clandace somehow had been tipped off that he was going to receive visitors and made himself scarce. Now they had to stay at The Whilmore Motel, off route 70, because the storm had gotten too bad for Sammy to justify the trip back. It was getting late anyway and neither of the men felt up to continuing their day.

Sammy nodded his head and grunted at his friend while Ben went into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving it open a crack. As Ben undressed, he made sure to release some of his frustration by slamming around. He was frustrated and confused and had too many emotions whirling around in his head. He missed Emily. He needed to speak to Clandace. He was mad that he had read the map wrong and gotten them lost, ruining their entire day and making Sammy irritated. Right now Sammy was all he had- without Emily, Sammy was the only thing keeping him going. He hated the heaviness in his chest from letting both Sammy and Emily down.

Ben turned on the shower water as hot as he could stand and got in, sliding the door shut behind him. He wanted to burn the hurt away. He braced his arms against the wall and rested his head against them, letting the scalding water beat down on his back. It hurt, but it felt good. It helped keep him tied to reality. Ben admitted to himself that he was stressed and needed to release some of the pressure he was feeling if he were to be able to focus again and help Emily. He thought back and realized that he hadn't released himself- sexually- in a few weeks. No wonder he was so irritable, he thought. Ben sighed and started to picture Emily's beautiful red hair, the silky red waves that fell down her back, just touching the beautiful curve of her spine. Right above her small, tight ass. He sighed. Ben hated sexualizing Emily, but he couldn't get off to porn anymore. It all felt too fake- once you had people you truly loved. Not that Ben was against porn, he just couldn't use it anymore. There was someone else he could get hard thinking about, but it made him too uncomfortable. You weren't supposed to rub one out while thinking about your best friend.

He thought about Emily's smile and laugh and started to harden. He wrapped his hand around himself and started to slowly rub up and down, letting a low moan slip out a little too loud. He figured Sammy couldn't hear him over the water and ignored the rising blush in his cheeks over the thought that he was just a room over from his best friend while moaning in pleasure. He quickened the pace and braced himself harder against the wall, this time letting out an obvious growl that echoed in the shower. Ben was too focused to hear the door being pushed open to the bathroom and Sammy walk in. Sammy dropped his pants, already hard. He had heard Ben's moaning from the beginning. He walked over to the shower door and opened it, stepping inside, right behind Ben.

Ben jumped and looked up at Sammy, his face bright red, water dripping from his drenched curls. "Sam- Sammy- What are you-?" Ben stammered; cock still gripped in his hand. He hated it, but he had somehow grown hotter, seeing Sammy's hair down, framing his face. Sammy's pupils were dilated, and he was breathing hard. Sammy pushed himself up against Ben from behind, his hardened cock pressing into Ben's back, and wrapped his arms around Ben. Ben froze, unsure of what was happening. His mind was spinning. He had broken a few times and fantasized about what it would be like to touch his best friend like this, but he had always felt so ashamed and dirty after sexualizing someone he cared about afterwards.

"I can see you need some help, Ben. I know I am no Emily, but… But, let me help you." Sammy's voice was coarse, almost a growl, but low like a whisper. As he spoke, he took Ben's cock from him and started to work the uncircumcised skin up and down over the head of his bright red dick. Ben shook and let out a strangled sound. "I wondered if you were circumcised or not. I really like what I see…" Sammy breathed as he kissed Ben's neck. Ben reached up and wrapped his fingers into Sammy's dirty blond hair. Sammy growled and rubbed his hard member into Ben's ass. Ben's breathing was quick and labored. "Sammy. Fuck. Sammy. What are we doing?" Ben gasped, fisting one hand against the shower wall, the other one pulling at Sammy's hair. He was shaking, his cock spasming in Sammy's hand. His hand was large and soft and wrapped around Ben's dick solidly. Sammy growled again. "You need this. You've been so focused on helping others, let someone do something for you." Sammy nibbled Ben's ear as he said this. Ben nodded, letting out another strangled sound and Sammy started swirling his thumb over Ben's tip, spreading his precum.

Sammy used his other hand to start stroking himself. Both men moaned in unison as Sammy pleasured them. Sammy started to rub his cock between Ben's ass cheeks and Ben jumped. "Is this okay?" Sammy asked, freezing. Ben nodded, "Please don't stop. I'm just… It's been a while." Sammy nuzzled Ben's neck and started focusing the tip of his cock on Ben's tight hole. Rubbing around the opening. Ben gasped and rested his forehead on the shower wall. Sammy slowly started to push into Ben, as he relaxed. Ben let out a cry and pushed back onto Sammy's cock, surprised at how big he was. "Fuck, oh fuck. Jack in the box Jesus. Deep. Sammy. Fuck." Ben started rambling profanities as Sammy finished pushing his length in. He rested there, still stroking Ben's cock while he waited for Ben to relax around him once more. Sammy closed his eyes, trying to keep it together. Sammy didn't expect Ben to have ever been fucked like this before, but with how Ben was eagerly wiggling against him, you could tell riding a cock was much like a bicycle- you never forget how to. He was so tight and every time he wiggled, his muscles tightened and spasmed against Sammy's cock.

"Sammy, please," Ben moaned, jerking his hips against Sammy's. Sammy finally broke and started thrusting in and out of Ben's ass, drilling him against the wall. He let go of Ben's cock to hold the other man's hips, but neither man seemed to notice or care. Ben started crying out with every thrust as it rubbed against his prostate and filled him up and Sammy let out a continuous growl. Ben started to drip precum and with every one of Sammy's thrusts, Ben's dick rubbed against the softly tiled shower wall. Within minutes of Sammy fucking him, Ben let out a final cry and came hard, abdomen spasming and asshole tightening on Sammy. As his cum hit the shower wall, Sammy started rubbing him to prolong his orgasm. When Ben finally relaxed, whimpering, Sammy moaned. He was still hard and in Ben's ass. "That was the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen," Sammy said, kissing Ben's shoulder. He pulled out of Ben and turned him around so that Ben could lean against the wall and face Sammy. His eyes were closed, and his chest was heaving. When he finally opened his eyes to look at Sammy, his eyes drifted down to his best friend's still rock-hard cock. Again, Ben was impressed with the size of it. 7 inches and the heavy girth of a fucking cucumber, Ben shuddered remembering how it felt in his ass. His face was bright red and warm, blushing at the fact that that was Sammy Stevens' dick. His best friend. And he just let him fuck him. Oh fuck.

Sammy leaned over and started kissing on Ben's neck and without thinking, Ben wrapped his arms around Sammy's broad shoulders. Sammy was stroking himself while kissing Ben's wet skin. Their hair was dripping, and the water had cooled to a lukewarm temperature, but Ben was appreciating the fact. He felt like he was on fire. Sammy stopped kissing his neck and grabbed his face with his free hand and pulled Ben in for a real kiss. Ben opened immediately, letting Sammy's tongue lick his lower lip and explore his own tongue. Sammy tasted of dark chocolate and coffee, which made Ben moan and push his body against Sammy's. He realized that Sammy had been doing all the work this entire time and that he hadn't touched Sammy once. He tentatively wrapped his much smaller hand around Sammy's large member, causing Sammy to groan into Ben's mouth. Ben started to rub Sammy, causing Sammy to start thrusting his hips into Ben's hand, trying to get as much friction as he could. Suddenly, Ben stopped, instigating Sammy to bite his lower lip. Ben let out a chuckle and got down on his knees.

"Oh, fuck, Ben. Yes." Sammy moaned looking down at Ben as he played with Sammy's penis. Ben licked his length before wrapping his lips around Sammy's head and sucking. Sammy grabbed Ben's wet hair and threw his head back, thrusting into Ben's wet mouth. Ben let out a muffled sound as Sammy somewhat aggressively fucked his mouth. Sammy was saying 'fuck' over and over like a mantra, in between gasps and groans. Finally, Ben reached up and squeezed Sammy's balls and Sammy couldn't take it anymore. He came hard into Ben's mouth, shooting his cum down Ben's throat. Sammy moaned and his hips jerked erratically as he came. Ben swallowed and stood up. Sammy was leaning against the shower wall, rubbing himself as he softened. Ben turned off the shower and stepped out, suddenly feeling embarrassed and unsure of what he just let happen. He dried off and threw on some boxers as Sammy stepped out of the shower, looking concerned.

"Ben? Is everything okay?" Sammy asked, grabbing Ben's shoulder. He couldn't believe how quickly Ben had went from desperate to cold. Ben pulled his hoodie and flannel pajamas pants on, ignoring Sammy and walking to the adjoined bedroom with two queen beds waiting for them. Sammy quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and followed Ben. "Hey, man. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Sammy asked, grabbing Ben's arm. Ben turned around and pushed Sammy's hand off him. "Fuck, dude! What did we just do? You're my best friend. And I love Emily. Fuck!" Ben sat down on one of the beds and covered his face. "Hey, Ben. It's okay. Nothing has changed. You're still my best friend too… That was just a benefit. It doesn't have to ever repeat…" Sammy assures Ben, sounding somewhat disappointed. "That's the thing, Sammy. I have wanted it to happen for a while. I just ignored it, pretended like it was completely normal to want to fuck your best friend occasionally. Like, I didn't think I was bi. I thought I just experimented in high school and college a bit… And dude, I really do fucking love Emily. So much. But I also care about you, obviously. You're my best friend. Jack in the box Jesus," Ben looked down at his hands, ashamed.

"So, who cares if you're bi? I am gay and you have never had a problem with that. And you aren't the only one who has wanted to do that for a while… and I know you love her." Sammy sat down next to Ben, "This can be a one-time thing. Don't worry about it." Ben shook his head, "That's the thing. I don't want this to be a one-time thing…" Ben mumbled. Sammy grinned a little, "Yeah, you definitely enjoyed it. Well, we can keep doing it and if- I mean WHEN- we get Emily back, we can stop? It can be temporary until you get her back? I know you guys weren't having any kind of physical relations yet, but I understand wanting to dedicate yourself to her once she gets back." Ben sat there quiet for a minute, "Are you sure that would be okay?" Sammy laughed, "Well, I am sure as hell not going to say no to getting to do that as many more times as I can. God, you're tight." Ben blushed and pushed Sammy away a little laughing, "Okay. We've got ourselves a deal, buddy."


End file.
